


Dear Katsudon

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: Yuri writes a letter to Katuski about his hidden feelings and dark desires. No one ever expected Katsudon to reciprocate them.





	Dear Katsudon

~~_Dear Katsudon,_ ~~

_Dear Yuuri,_

_You're not that bad of a skater. Honestly, you're actually kinda good? And yeah, I guess I hated you at first for having the same name as me and also because stupid Viktor made a promise to be my coach but none of that really matters anymore. I hate different things now.. I hate when I see him touch you. Do you even know where his hands have been? It should be me congratulating you and hugging you and all that shit. I know what you must be thinking. "But Yurio, you hate me with every fiber of your being. What are you even saying?" First off, idiot, don't call me Yurio. Don't call me that and I'll stop calling you Katsudon, okay? Secondly, weren't you paying attention? I don't hate you. I'm saying that you should stay away from Viktor. He's a gross old man who will taint you... every precious thing about you. He will turn you bitter, turn you into me. So please, stay away from Viktor. It's for your own good. I mean, we could hang out instead if you want to. It's up to you._

_See ya later dork,_

_Yuri Plisetsky_

* * *

Yuuri's eyes widened as he read the letter that had been left on his pillow in his bedroom. He was back in Hasetsu between competitions, surprised not only by Yuri's words but also by the fact that he must have also been in the same town since the letter hadn't been there when he left to for a run that morning. There was a soft knock on his door, already sliding open before Katsuki could speak as he turned to find himself face to face with the short blond boy.

"Y-Yurio!" He stammered, internally smacking himself as Yuri glowered darkly at the nickname.

"God, I know my handwriting isn't the greatest but were you not able to read the part where I said not to call me that?" Yuri growled in his normal tone, seemingly grumpy as per his norm.

"S-Sorry, I did. It's just that you surprised me and the name slipped out. I will do my best not to use it anymore." Yuuri bowed shortly in apology, his amber-brown eyes taking in the Russian's stance curiously.

"It's fine. Look, I'll cut straight to the chase. I think that I like you, like a lot, and I want to give you a chance not to be a complete idiot." The shorter boy huffed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back into a small ponytail and tying it with the black band he had around his wrist. His cheeks were tinted pink and it made Yuuri smile softly, a small chuckle coming from him.

"Yuri, don't get mad at me for saying this but," Yuuri paused and the blond stiffened, "you're really cute when you're flustered." He smiled and watched Yuri's eyes narrow briefly before he turned and huffed again.

"Shut up, idiot." Yuri grumbled but there was no real venom behind the words. Yuuri laughed at that and took a step towards the younger boy but Yuri immediately scrambled back with a panicked look.

"Hey, woah! Yura, easy. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Not ever." Yuuri held up his hands, concern causing his dark eyebrows to furrow. It was obvious that the other boy was still skittish but he spoke in calm tones to ease him.

"Y-Yura?" Yuri blinked his green eyes slowly as he took in the new nickname and Katsuki paused.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" He asked gently and Yuri nodded, swallowing as he looked up at the older boy.

"Okay. It's okay. I just wanted to hug you. Is that okay, Yura? Can I hug you?" Yuuri asked and took a tentative step forward. When Yuri nodded again, the raven haired boy finally closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Yuri's shoulders, gently pulling the blond against his chest while the other boy burrowed his face in his neck.

When the Russian's arms finally wrapped around him and his hands curled into fists in his shirt, Yuuri breathed out a small sigh of relief before rubbing the smaller boys back slowly. It was obvious that speaking the truth about his bottled up emotions had taken a toll on Yuri, the boy trembling lightly in Yuuri's arms as his hand traveled up to pet at his head.

"Do you want to sit down? Can I get you anything?" Yuuri asked softly and Yuri sniffled, pulling back a little to wipe at his eyes.

"I've been nothing but a jerk to you. Why are you being so nice to me?" Yuri murmured, ducking his head.

"You apologized and you don't actually hate me. You've never done anything that I can't forgive, Yura." Yuuri responsed gently, holding him a little tighter. The Russian leaned back in to the hug, giving the Japanese boy a small squeeze.

The raven haired boy laughed softly and pet his head again, ducking down to kiss the crown of his hair before pulling back fully. "C'mon, Yura. Come sit with me."

They crossed the short distance to Yuuri's bed and sat, the blond crossing his legs and wrinkling his nose as he took in the state of the room.

"God, I didn't know how utterly obsessed you are with him. I should have guessed though." He grumbled as his green eyes fell on a poster of Viktor on one wall, the other wall covered in three others.

"I'm not obsessed with Viktor, Yuri." The raven haired boy murmured as he tried to defend himself.

"You named your dog after him, Yuuri. Your obsessed." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, the other boy joining in with his own quiet giggles.

"You have a nice smile, Yura." Yuuri leaned over to brush his fingers along the blond's pale cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen it before. It might come as a shock to you but.. I've liked you too. Ever since we were practicing for the Hot Springs on Ice event."

"Y-You have?" The Russian blushes at Yuuri's words, feeling a rush of warmth creep up the back of his neck.

"I have." The raven haired boy nodded, eyes flicking from Yuri's mouth and back to his eyes. "Yura? May I kiss you?"

"Yes." Yuri murmured, leaning forward and closing his eyes as he mimicked what Katsuki was doing. Their lips met chastely, the touch soft and brief that Yuri didn't realize the other boy had already pulled back until his eyes were fluttering open again a few seconds later.

"Yuuri? Is something wrong? Did I not do it right?" Plisetsky bit his lip, looking uncertain.

"Huh? Ah! N-No! No, Yura. It was fine. Perfect actually. I-I just.." He trailed off and Yuri frowned, feeling a bit dejected. "It's nothing wrong, Yura. I promise."

As the Japanese boy stammered, Yuri let his eyes drift across his form but he froze when he realized what was happening.

"It was one kiss and you're already hard, Katsuki?" He chuckled quietly and Yuuri blushed furiously, his mouth opening and closing several times before snapping shut.

"Do you want to do it again?" Yuri purred and crawled closer, face hovering inches from the raven's.

Yuuri responded by surging forward awkwardly, bumping their noses together before their lips met in a slightly painful clash of teeth. The Russian yelped softly but cupped Katsuki's face in his hands to help guide the kiss. The Japanese boy raised his hands to also cup the other's cheeks, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones gently. Yuri purred in delight and licked at the seem of Yuuri's lips, nipping at his bottom lip lightly.

"Y-Yura." Yuuri stammered and slid his hands down the smaller, slender body. Plisetsky shivered in response and crawled into the other boy's lap, rocking his hips.

The raven haired boy groaned and gripped Yuri's hips, letting the younger boy lick eagerly into his mouth. His hand slipped around to the front to palm at the smaller boy's cock through his pants, both of them grunting into the kiss at the rush of excitement they both experienced.

"Yuuri. Touch me more." The Russian whined and grabbed Yuuri's shirt to pull him down as he flopped backwards on the bed. Katsuki yelped as he fell over the other boy and landed between the smaller boys legs, their hips pressed flush together as Yuri let out a loud moan into the kiss.

Yuuri groaned and rocked his hips down into the younger's, the blond's hands scrambling to pull both of their pants down.

"Y-Yura. Yura, wait. W-We shouldn't-"

"Shhhhh." Yuri leaned up to kiss him as Yuuri started to lean back. "I just want to pleasure us both, Yuuri. I don't want to rush into this either. Just trust me."

Katsuki nodded and began to tug at Yuri's pants as well, pulling them down just far enough to free his cock. He yelped in surprise when Yuri's hand came back slick with lube and he glanced up at the younger, finding an opened packet of lube caught between his teeth.

Yuri wrapped his hand around the Japanese boy first, slicking up his cock before pouring the remainder of lube into his palm and gripping his own cock to make it slippery as well. He bucked his hips and their cocks brushed, a soft hiss and a quiet moan mingling together in the air between the pair. The Russian's fingers stretched to grip both of their cocks at once, his hips bucking. Katsuki followed the hint after a few moments, his own hips bucking into the grip as soft mewls spilled from his lips as he sought out Yuri's mouth again.

They panted into each other's mouth, their cocks rubbing against the other's as they each sought out their own release. Yuri growled and bucked furiously, Yuuri whimpering and trying to keep up with the younger boy. It wasn't long before he raven haired boy was spilling first, cumming with a choked cry and stilling. Yuri released him from his grip and pumped his own cock harder as he blinked up at the wrecked boy above him, panting harshly as his blond hair clung to his sweaty forehead. A few pumps later and he was arching his back off of the mattress as he came as well.

He relaxed bonelessly back onto the bed as he came down, smirking up at Katsuki and chuckling as the other boy laughed softly with him.

"Fuck that was good." He hummed in pleasure and reached for the tissue Yuuri had on his nightstand, cleaning the mess off of his stomach since his shirt had ruffled up just enough to stay out of the cum staining his skin. 

"It was nice. Fantastic, actually." Yuuri hummed as well and looked down at Plisetsky, hedging around his next words. "We should do it again sometime?"

"Well duh. You're my boyfriend now so we can do it whenever you want." Yuri rolled his eyes and tossed the messy tissues in the bin along with the empty packet of lube.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Yuuri smiled and pulled his pants back up, laying next to the Russian and smiling sweetly at him. Yuri fixed his own pants as well and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"What, dork? Spit it out."

"You're just so cute, Yura."

"Say that again and I'll kick you with my knife shoes."

Yuuri took in Yuri's stern look before the blond broke out into a fit of laughter, the raven haired boy following suit. They had a lot to learn about each other.


End file.
